Love Me and Never Question
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Rose is a lost soul desperate to be free. She see's death as the only way out. Thomas Andrews helps her through this dark time. Soon it is clear that their love can't be ignored.


I felt hot tears going down my cheeks as I ran along the ship. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I sobbed not caring who saw me. I stopped looking at the railing at the stern of the ship. Slowly walking over I saw a way out of my miserable life. Carefully, I climbed over the railing looking back to see that no one was around. I held onto the railing looking down at the black water below.

My mind was made up as I stared down.

"Rose?"

I turned seeing a worried looking Thomas Andrews that I met this evening. He stepped closer being careful not to spook me.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Get back!"

"You don't want to do this." He said

I looked back down again.

"Give me your hand." He said, holding out his.

"I'll jump!"

He stopped as I looked at him then down again.

"Rose, please….let's talk about this."

I looked back at him.

"Take my hand." He said

I looked at his hand as he stepped closer to me. Slowly, I let go of the railing reaching a shaking hand to his. He gratefully took it. He slowly helped me over and I leaned against the railing as he held me.

"You're shaking." He said, taking his coat off and putting it over me. I took it looking down then at him. "Let's get you inside."

"I have troubled you enough." I said

"Why don't we sit out here and talk?"

I looked back at the lit windows then at him slowly nodding. We sat on a bench. He looked at me as I looked down.

"I feel so lost." I said

"I don't wish to pry but…."

"My fiancé." I said

"I see." He said, looking down.

"My mother has informed me that it is my duty to save the family name and marry Cal. I don't love him."

"You need to be your own person." He said

I looked at him then down.

"I should go in. Thank you." I said, standing handing him back his coat. "Please don't mention this to anyone."

"You have my word." He said

I gave him a small smile then I walked back. He watched me go putting his coat back on.

The next day I walked the deck looking at the ocean. The other passengers walked around talking. I looked at my engagement ring sighing. I walked thinking about my duty and how unhappy I was.

Looking ahead I saw Thomas Andrews talking to Captain Smith. I stopped walking to the railing watching them. Captain Smith nodded then he pointed at the bridge above. They ended their talk and Mr. Andrews walked along the deck coming towards me. He stopped seeing me.

"Rose, how are you?"

"Good, thank you."

He stepped closer looking me over.

"I am glad you are. I was worried."

I looked down.

"I….feel better."

"It's a lovely day." He said, looking around.

"Yes, it is."

"Would you care to walk with me?"

"Yes." I said

He smiled as I joined him.

"Is everything all right?" I asked

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I noticed you were talking to the captain."

"Everything is going well. We were talking about some changes to the bridge."

I nodded. He looked at me curiously.

"Are you happy with your room?"

"Oh, it is beautiful."

"Thank you, Rose."

I gave him a little smile. He stopped looking at me with concern.

"Rose, have you thought about last night's conversation?"

I looked at him.

"Cal always gets his way. When he doesn't he gets very mad." I said

He got closer touching my arm.

"You must get away from that man."

I searched his eyes seeing he was sincerely concerned about me. I don't know how long we stood like that, but it was a woman's laughter that broke the spell. I moved back dropping my arm.

"I have to go." I said

"Thank you for walking with me." He said

I nodded walking away. My mind after that was on him. Evening came and I walked along the hallway to the grand staircase. Already other passengers were making their way down. I dreaded sitting through a tedious dinner. Cal met me at the bottom smiling.

"There you are, sweet pea."

I smiled at him taking his arm. He led me into the dining room where the band played and people all around talked and laughed. We walked to the main table where the captain stood greeting everyone. I sat down next to Cal looking around at the faces not seeing Thomas Andrews. The conversation was about the ship and world events. I picked at my chicken not really paying attention. Cal leaned over to me.

"Eat your dinner!"

I looked at him as he glared at me then joined in the conversation. I put my fork down wiping my mouth with a linen napkin. The men stood around the table as I stood.

"I am not feeling well, excuse me." I said, leaving before Cal or mother could stop me. I ran out going to the staircase. I looked up stopping as I saw him coming down in his evening wear. He stopped halfway down seeing me.

I slowly climbed up in front of him.

"Your late." I said

"Yes, I didn't realize the hour." He said "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I have a slight headache."

"I am sorry to hear that." He said, letting his eyes travel to my head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I should go back to my room." I said, moving past him. He watched me go. My heart raced as I went up the stairs. He continued to watch me until I had disappeared.

Going back to my room I sat in my sitting. Checking the clock on the mantel I slid out of my room walking to the door that led outside. The air was chilly. I walked along the deck feeling my red hair move with the wind. I heard music faintly playing still as people laughed inside. I heard someone come out behind me but I didn't look back. I went to the bow looking down at the water. I jumped when someone touched my arm. Turning, I saw Thomas Andrews wearing a black coat over his evening wear. I leaned against the railing watching him come closer silently.

His hand came to my cheek gently. I watched his face lean forwards touching my lips with his. Closing my eyes, I allowed his lips to slowly move over mine. His hand moved from my cheek to my head.

He moved back taking a breath opening his eyes looking at me.

"Rose." He said, quietly.

I searched his eyes as he caressed my cheek.

"Did I overstep myself?" He asked

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"You're so lovely, Rose."

"No one's said that before."

He nodded sighing.

"Cal is probably looking for me." I said

"He doesn't deserve you."

"I have to go." I said

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Cal said something about having a tour with you."

"I can do that if you come."

I nodded looking behind him. He let me go as I walked past him. The next day I walked in pain because of a fight that morning with Cal. My side ached as we walked behind the man that had kissed me last night. As he talked to my mother I watched him wishing I could talk to him alone. Cal yanked me closer to him as we walked. I looked down wishing I had jumped that night. After the tour mother and Cal walked away and I followed only to be pulled inside the empty gym. Thomas touched my cheek with a black gloved hand looking at me concerned.

"What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing."

"Rose, you have to leave him."

"How? He will find me."

"Somehow you must be free of him." He said "Your strong, Rose, but that won't last long. Not with him."

I felt a tear come down my cheek.

"I see it in your eyes."

"There is only one way to be free." I said

He shook his head.

"No, you must live!"

I put my hand over his on my cheek.

"Come with me." He said

"When?"

"When we get to New York. Come with me."

"He will find me."

"No, he won't Rose!"

I looked deeply in his eyes.

"This is your one chance."

"Yes, I will come with you."

He looked at me relieved. I looked at his lips as he looked passed me at the people walking by outside.

"We have been gone to long."

I sighed nodding. He went out first then I followed. After we parted I went back to my room feeling free. I was scared, but I had to do this. Cal entered my room with a box. I sat down in front of a mirror as he knelt down opening the box taking out a necklace. I looked in the mirror as he put it around my neck.

"I bought this for you." He said "Do you like it?"

I looked at the heart shape sapphire with diamonds around it.

"It's an engagement present." He said

"I am overwhelmed." I said, covering it with my hand.

"Open your heart to me, Rose." He said

He looked at me in the mirror as I looked at it sparkling against me.

The next day I went to breakfast with mother and Cal. After, I went along the hallways exploring when I saw Thomas coming out of his room holding his blueprints. He saw me as I walked over. He opened his door allowing me inside. I walked in looking at his sitting room like mine. He put down his papers and pulled me against him. I kissed him slowly feeling him move back.

"How did you sleep?" He asked

"Good, you?"

"I hardly slept a wink. I was thinking about you."

"Did you mean what you said about us getting away?"

"Yes. Are you having second thoughts?" He asked

"No." I said

He pulled me against him in a hug. I smiled closing my eyes feeling safe.

"Rose, I will let nothing happen to you."

"I know."

I left him to go on his way. I was happy that a solution had come to me. The evening I went to bed early hearing a knock sometime later. Putting on a robe I went to the door seeing a steward holding some lifejackets.

"Miss. You need to get dressed and put one of these on." He said, handing me a lifejacket. "Come up on deck when you are dressed."

"What has happened?" I asked

"Nothing, serious just in case." He said, going to the next door. I shut the door looking at the jacket.

I dressed going out carrying the lifejacket. Mother came out of her room in a long coat looking in disgust at the lifejacket. Cal came out in his coat without the jacket.

"You won't need that. This is just a game for them." He said

"It is an intrusion!" Mother said

"Rose, I need in your safe." Cal said "Take your mother up on deck."

I watched him go then I tried to take mother up. She made me let her go at the grand staircase where other people were talking about what's happened. I walked around wondering what was going on. Thomas came down the stairs seeing me.

"Rose!" He said

I ran up the stairs hugging him.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" I asked

He took my hands in his nodding.

"The ship struck an iceberg. It will sink."

I looked at him in shock.

"All this will be under the Atlantic in an hour."

"What do we do?" I asked

"You remember what I said about the lifeboats?"

"Yes."

He nodded looking over seeing my mother staring at us.

"We can't tell anyone. It will raise a panic." He said

"I won't tell anyone." I said

He looked at me worried then he let go. Cal came in the room seeing me on the steps looking around in shock as Thomas looked at the people in the room.

"Rose." Cal called

I turned looking at him.

"Come down here."

I looked at him seeing his face hardening. I came down seeing my mother's disapproving look. Thomas disappeared and we all went on deck watching the crew getting the lifeboats ready. I shivered feeling Cal put his coat over me.

I looked around as mother and Cal talked. Looking over I saw him looking at his pocket watch then up at the sky.

"Mr. Andrews!" I called, running over. He turned looking at me sadly.

"Miss!" An officer called, motioning me to a boat.

"Rose go!" Thomas said

"No, not without you."

He looked around then he pulled me away holding my hands.

"Rose, I can't leave. Not while there are still people on board."

"Then I won't!"

His hand went to my cheek.

"You have to go. I could not go on if you were still in danger."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I will see you again, I promise."

Cal came over pushing Thomas away from me.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Cal stop!" I shouted, pulling him away. He turned slapping me on the cheek. Mother stood back stunned.

"See here!" Thomas shouted, stopping as a gun was pointed at him. I shook scared as he looked at the gun.

"Rose, get on the boat!" Cal shouted

"No!" I said

He cocked his gun still aiming at the man I loved.

"Do it, or I shoot him!"

I gasped feeling my mother yanking me back. I looked at Thomas as I was pulled over to a boat. Cal looked over seeing me getting into the boat then he lowered his weapon looking at him.

"You come anywhere near her again and I will shoot you!"

He walked over to the boat watching women being loaded then it lowered. I sat looking up hoping to see him. When the boat was lowered to the bottom deck I stood making a jump for it. Mother screamed as I yanked myself over the railing. I ran past people going up some stairs not seeing Thomas anywhere. I went inside hearing music. Running over I saw John Jacob Astor with his wife.

"Mr. Astor, have you seen Mr. Andrews?!"

"He is in the smoking room."

I ran past him through the rooms till I got to the smoking room. There he was gripping the fireplace mantle looking at the clock.

"Thomas!" I said

He stood back looking at me in shock.

"Rose, how did you…?"

I came over to him touching his cheeks.

"I can't leave you."

"Rose, do you know what you're saying?!"

"You jump, I jump."

He touched my face as I stared at him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you."

He smiled then he remembered where we were.

"We don't have much time." He said, reaching down taking my hand.

I let him lead me from room to room. He did a cautious look around the deck making sure Cal was gone then he pulled me out seeing people getting anxious. The ship leaned more causing water to submerge the bow. Everyone on the deck made their way past us to safety. Thomas pulled me up as the ship started to lean more. I fell at one point and he pulled me up again climbing the steep deck. People screamed falling hitting the water. We got to the railing climbing over it.

"Rose, when we go down I want you to swim hard. Don't stop!" He said

I nodded looking down at the water. My heartbeat was racing as I shook in fear. He leaned closer breathing warm air into my ear.

"I love you, Rose no matter what."

I nodded again feeling the ship start to go down. The water came rushing up to us. The icy cold water took me by surprise. I swam just like he told me making my way to the surface coughing. People screamed all around swimming. I looked around for Thomas seeing him come up to the surface. He looked for me swimming over holding me.

He shivered as I did looking around seeing a large door floating past. He swam over to it getting up pulling me on. I shook feeling his arms come around me.

"It's…okay, Rose." He said

I looked at the other poor people in the water wishing this had never happened. One of the lifeboats came back shining a light among the dead frozen people an hour later. Thomas looked over seeing it. He looked at me laying against him shivering still.

"Over here!" He shouted

The light moved over to us.

Later I moved feeling warm under blankets. Opening my eyes I saw Thomas sitting beside the bed I was in.

"Rose, we made it." He said "We are on the Carpathia."

I looked around then back at him holding his hand. A few days later we stood together looking at the statue of liberty as we floated by. His arms went around me as I leaned my head back against him.

I moved my hand down to my pocket feeling something. He let me go as I lifted the necklace that Cal gave me from the pocket.

I looked at it then at him. I put it back looking at New York. He took my hand looking out as well. We were happy to start a new life.


End file.
